Forbidden thoughts
by Tygeress
Summary: Warning! m/m slash fiction! Flamers if you don't like it, don't read it. and i don't want any reviews saying how


Forbidden Thoughts

I sat behind him, glancing alternately between my textbook and his hair. Torn between duty and love. As always. What would they say if I got up right now and declared my love for him? What would they do? Would they condemn me? Would they laugh at me? Or worse would he laugh at me? Would he look me straight in the eyes and say 'Well you're a nice boy and everything, but I don't go for that sort of thing.' Or would he do the opposite. Look me in the eyes and slowly walk toward me, and when he reached me, kiss me? So deeply and passionately that when he let me go I had to hold onto a desk for support . . . 

Lost in my fantasy I didn't here Snape asking me a question until Goyle nudged me and shot a pointed look towards the Potions professor.

"Er . . . what did you say?" I heard the titters of the Gryffindors, and especially Harry. That laugh cut me straight to the bone. It was all I could do to keep from crying. Thank Father for all those lectures on stoicism.

"I asked if you knew what the Telepathos potion was."

"Oh, it, um, lets you read minds?" I made a wild guess from the faux Latin. Obviously the person who invented this potion had very little imagination.

"Very good, I didn't think you were listening. Once again Draco you have proved yourself to be a dedicated student, and an honor to Slytherin." 

Snape heaped praise on Draco in the hopes that maybe it would make Lucius come back to his bed. Of course Draco knew none of this. He just thought that Snape was a nice man.

I smirked, as was expected of me, and then looked down at his desk once more. I definitely didn't want to see Harry's reaction to _that _sort of thing.

"This potion enables you to read other people's minds. Whatever they're thinking, whatever they're seeing, hearing, feeling, all is revealed with one sip of this liquid," Snape continued in his greasy sounding voice, "with an entire glassful, one can sort through whatever he wants, deliberately looking for something, even if the subject isn't thinking of that something at the time. However more than that is to dangerous. With all those thoughts and feelings crowding one's mind, one will most definitely go insane, so be careful. Now here are the ingredients . . ."

Half an hour later the entire class was seated at their desks ready to take a sip. Only then did I realize the danger of this potion. What if Harry read what I was thinking? What if _anyone _read what I was thinking? Dear G-d, what if they told Father! I was starting to have some serious misgivings, but it was to late. 

"One . . . two . . . three!" Snape motioned for everybody to drink his or her potions. What could I do? With a heavy heart I took a sip. 

Suddenly my mind exploded with other people's voices. 

__

Whoa this is cool!

I like Hermione's shirt. I wonder where she got it?

Pretty trippy.

I wonder if I can zero in on Snape?

Oh no! I've forgotten the password to the common room!

I hope this isn't on the exam.

And finally, the most heart – wrenching of all,

I wonder why Draco keeps staring at me. I hope he isn't plotting something. 

I recognized Harry's thoughts right away, I still don't know how. But then as quickly as my heart had been destroyed, miraculously it picked itself up and got put back together! For in the next second I heard that voice say something else, something miraculous.

I wish he would stop. I think I'm going to go mad if he doesn't stop that staring. He's so beautiful. If he doesn't watch out I'm going to grab him and kiss him, and oh am I glad that nobody can recognize anybody's mind-voices yet.

Except for me. I stared at him in disbelief.

Oh G-d there he goes again.
    
    And then, inevitably, almost as one, they both thought,

I love him.

Harry's POV

I felt his eyes on the back of my head again. Burning in me, through me. I wished he would stop. Of all the things Draco did to torture me, this was the worst. And he didn't even know he was doing it! I wish I could say something, do something. If only this feeling would go away!

I vaguely heard Snape ask Draco something, and my heart contracted when I heard his name. And then again when he didn't answer. Was he all right? Finally he answered, and everybody laughed at his lateness. I did too, even thought I am ashamed to say it. It was just a good way to relieve the tension that coursed through me. Snape heaped praise on him, and I winced, knowing that the words barely did him justice. I sighed, and listened to Snape's lecture.

"This potion enables you to read other people's minds. Whatever they're thinking, whatever they're seeing, hearing, feeling, all is revealed with one sip of this liquid, with an entire glassful, one can sort through whatever he wants, deliberately looking for something, even if the subject isn't thinking of that something at the time. However more than that is to dangerous. With all those thoughts and feelings crowding one's mind, one will most definitely go insane, so be careful. Now here are the ingredients . . ."

Snapes voice seemed to fade as what he had said finally sunk in. What if he heard me! What if he found out! And then what if laughed? What if he rejected me, and laughed at me? What would I do?

Finally we had all of our potions ready, and got ready to drink them.

"One . . . two . . . three!" Snape motioned for everybody to drink up.

Suddenly I had a horrible headache as other people's thoughts intruded on mine.

__

Whoa this is cool!

I like Hermione's shirt. I wonder where she got it?

Pretty trippy.

I wonder if I can zero in on Snape?

Oh no! I've forgotten the password to the common room!

I hope this isn't on the exam.

Dear g-d they think about the stupidest things! I thrust them out of my mind, and noticed Draco watching me. 

__

I wonder why Draco keeps staring at me. I hope he isn't plotting something. I didn't even realize that my thoughts were being broadcast to the entire class. 

I wish he would stop. I think I'm going to go mad if he doesn't stop that staring. He's so beautiful. If he doesn't watch out I'm going to grab him and kiss him, and oh am I glad that nobody can recognize anybody's mind-voices yet. 

Oh G-d there he goes again. 

I love him.

And at the same time I thought those words, for the first time I heard Draco's thoughts. I didn't know, and still don't know how I was able to recognize them as his. Maybe the undertone of black and silver to his words. Maybe the connection we had helped. All I know is I heard him think 'I love him' and for some reason, I knew it was me he was thinking about now. 

A/N this is my first slash fic, so be gentle. There might be a sequal, it depends on the reviews I get. I spent all day reading m/m fics, and it all just culminated into this. I guess I got inspired. Anyway long live Draco Malfoy! I love him so much! Oh by the way, this all belongs to the genius J.K.Rowling.


End file.
